Fluoroplastics are added to various thermoplastic compositions to modify performance properties of the subsequent end articles. When these fluoroplastics are dispersed in polymeric compositions, problems are encountered in obtaining a uniform dispersion because of the agglomerates that tend to form when fluoroplastics are blended with other thermoplastics in the melt state. The presence of agglomerates of fluoroplastics results in an erratic dispersion of the fluoroplastic in the polymeric composition. This erratic dispersion can cause large fiber "whiskers" to be present in the melt blended composition; unless extended and uneconomic mixing cycles are utilized, which even then may not suffice.
The presence of the undispersed fluoroplastics may cause problems in processing the polymeric composition due to clogging of the screen in the extruder. This results in excessive head-pressure build up that may be unsafe and also may damage the extrusion equipment. In addition, the extrudate may contain the large-fiber "whiskers" that detract from the aesthetic and performance properties of the product.